The GatheringA Cherimon thing
by anonymouslol
Summary: So, this is a Cherimon story and tells the tale of Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day. When they attend VidCon, things change and will never be the same again


"My answer is…" Charlie began to stumble over his words. It was a difficult question to answer. He was stumped. "That I would rather…" He stared at his sneakers in desperation. Would they provide an answer for him? No, of course they won't, they're sneakers. "Fall in love but it was quite hard." Those few words came out in a jumble and Charlie embraced himself for the anticipated sigh of fangirls. He knew who was behind this question and it wasn't the child who appeared in the video. He knew it was a sign and he knew that his answer would determine his future. He quickly moved onto the next question and continued the presentation that he made for VidCon.

Charlie had been in America a couple of weeks prior to VidCon. He was staying in a hotel and as usual avoided the outdoors. It was the first VidCon and he was admittedly nervous. He needed to stand up in front of a large crowd and talk. Not his area of expertise. He sat down on the hotel room sofa and decided to take his mind off the issue at hand. With a press of a button the television buzzed to life and the long task of channel surfing began.

The door swung open and Alex half walked, half fell through the door, following him, a giggling blonde thing. She fashioned a fake tan, bleached hair, green eyes and Charlie sensed some silicone in her chest area. She resembled an Oompa Loompa. Not Alex's usual type, but then again they weren't in their usual habitat. Charlie lowered his head in attempt to hide himself, but bright red isn't exactly a good choice of colour for camouflage. Naturally, the two of them noticed the lonesome teen hunched on the couch.

"Oh Charlie, you're still in. I thought you'd be out and about or something." Alex's tone had a hint of surprise but Charlie knew exactly what he was trying to point out. The couch is quite comfy ad I'm sure the Oompa Loompa's feet were killing from running around in 6-inch heels all day.

"You know I've never been one for the outdoors…" Charlie mumbled. The giddy twenty-year-old decided to join in at this moment.

"Sorry, but where's your bathroom?" She said in a very distinct American accent. She probably wanted to know where the best place was to re-apply more mascara.

"Down the hall and to the left." Alex answered in the sweetest, most British voice he could muster. I'd never heard him speak like this in his life. Probably some method that got this orange thing here. She shuffled down the hall way and almost fell over twice. She was most definitely drunk. The door closed behind her. Charlie quickly picked up some loose change and his phone and headed for the door. He knew Alex would want some privacy.

"Alex, I'm just going to head out and leave you your friend alone." Charlie just wanted to get out of there before there was any intimacy. Intimacy always made Charlie feel uncomfortable and a tad lonely.

"Sure thing mate. You should use that British accent to your advantage while your out. Who knows, you could end up like me and come home with a girl like Cara." It was now apparent that the orange twenty something year old had a name.

"Cara? Really?" The name sort of suited her.

"I know right." Alex gave a cheeky grin and fixed up his hair. Charlie's thoughts were right. He most definitely did not want to be in the apartment while THAT was happening. He began to picture the situation ahead. The two of them giggling madly, their warm bodies pressed against each other, Alex all over her. Charlie shook the dirty thought of his roommate out of his mind and headed down towards beach.

Charlie slowly moved down the sidewalk, head down and kicking a stone as he went. He was upset and he didn't quite know why. The summer sun pelted on his back and he realized it was probably a little too warm for his blue hoody but decided to keep it on anyway. He didn't want his fair skin burnt from the Californian rays.

It was the first time he'd really been outside on this holiday. He had been walking around and doing the usual but this was the first opportunity he was given to enjoy it and notice what was happening. He soon discovered that Cara the chocolate factory worker would blend in well here, among all of the other Oompa Loompa's.

He couldn't help thinking about what was happening back at the apartment. He wanted a moment like that for himself. In the apartment with someone special, doing all sorts of things. He was jealous. He kept telling himself not to be because half of the party was drunk and didn't know what was happening but that didn't stop him from pitying himself.

He continued up the road, kicking his stone as he went and found a suitable place to sit. He sat down and began to think to himself. Before he knew it, his mind was racing. Need to make a video. Need to think of video ideas. Need to prepare my talk for VidCon. Soon enough his mind went back to Alex at the apartment, but this time his body wasn't grinding into Cara's. This time it was Alex in the couch sharing a kiss with Charlie.

"That's not right…" Charlie whispered to himself. He swiftly sat up and moved speedily back to the apartment, still kicking the rock. "They should be done by now…" As he walked, his thoughts became more frequent and more vivid. They went from subtle and romantic to intense and erotic, but this wasn't the worse part.

The worst part, for Charlie, was not the fact that his mind was being flooded with these thoughts, oh no, it was the fact that he enjoyed them. Charlie froze, pulled at his hair and then kicked the rock as far as it would possibly go.

As Alex rolled onto his back, Cara propped herself on the bed and groggily dressed herself. Their hair was a little messed up and 'The Sex Voice' was evident in Alex.

"Thanks for that." Alex said happily.

"Not a problem." Cara mumbled in reply. After a long and awkward silence, Cara was fully dressed and ready to leave. They didn't exchange numbers or have any future plans; it was just a one off. "Well, you have fun at that YouTube thing. I'll say hi if I see you around." She shuffled towards the door and as she opened the door, Charlie burst through, almost making Cara fall over.

"Sorry Cara, I didn't see you there." Charlie said apologetically but there was a hint of rage in his voice, a sound Alex hadn't heard for many years.

"Effnuffnuffnuff…." Cara tried to say something in reply, but the two boys couldn't understand it. She continued her drowsy walk out the door and on her way home. Charlie placed himself on the sofa and sat stiff and rigid. He switched on the television and pretended to watch something but Alex could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Alex asked. He was worried about his friend. Charlie was hardly ever sad or angry, but at the moment he was mixing both emotions into one ball of…something.

"I'm absolutely fine." Charlie turned to Alex and gave him a cheery smile but it wasn't genuine.

"Did something happen while you were out?" Alex only just realized that the only thing he was wearing was a bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"No, everything was fine."

"Come on Charliebug, you know you can tell me anything." Alex was trying to sound as reassuring as possible, trying to get Charlie to open up a bit.

"I guess, it's just when I was walking it came to me that I'm really quite lonely. I mean, you always seem to have company, as trashy as they may be, you still always seem to have company." It was true, Alex always had women with him and he had neglected the fact that when Alex was out with girls, Charlie had no one.

"Come on mate, I'm sure you'll find someone. There are plenty of girls who would love a bit of Charlie McDonnell in their bedroom." The two of them giggled at this. Alex sat down next to Charlie and stared right into Charlie's huge blue eyes. It seemed that every time he looked into his eyes you were drowning, but in a good way. It was like that sensation you get when a wave knocks you down, and holds you under the water for what seems like forever and everything is calm and serene. This was the feeling Alex got whenever he looked into Charlie's eyes and he loved it, he loved the way Charlie could light up a room and he loved the way that Charlie smiled and he loved the feeling of drowning in Charlie's eyes. After what seemed like forever, Charlie broke the silence

"But what if that's not what I want?" The way Charlie said it was cheeky but it was still a question in it's own right.

"What do you mean?" Alex was a bit confused and suddenly Charlie leaned in and kissed Alex with immense passion. This time Alex was drowning and there was no time for him to breath. This was not good drowning; this was the moment of panic that comes with drowning. Alex quickly pushed Charlie away, stormed off and slammed the door to his bedroom, not looking back.


End file.
